Never Cut Through Maggot's Field
by neoli
Summary: Updated! Sorry it took me so long! (Somehow this turned into a Pippin story.) Milly Pudifoot takes a wrong turn, which leads herself, Merry and Pippin into more trouble than they ever bargained for! Please r/r Ü
1. Everything They Say About You is True

(This story takes place when the hobbits of the fellowship are still children hobbits in the Shire)  
  
Milly Pudifoot walked along the Shire path on her way to the Boffir's to fetch some turnips. She was a small hobbit in height (even for a hobbit) and had ten years to her name. Hazel eyed, with sandy hair, she skipped along, humming a walking song while she went. Milly was having a wonderful day-  
  
-until she decided to cut through farmer Maggot's field. It would take nearly twenty minutes to get to the Boffir's by the normal road, but she could cut that time down to ten minutes by walking along Maggot's path through the cornfield. She knew Farmer Maggot didn't like trespassers, but for the sake of ten minutes, Milly decided to take her chances.  
  
That's when she ran into trouble. She wasn't looking up. Milly was staring straight at the ground, humming to herself, when a hobbit boy about her age ran into her. He seemed to be in an awful rush, for he was going so fast he knocked Milly right off her feet, leaving her lying on the ground with him slightly on top of her. "Milly?!" the boy cried, rather startled. Milly looked up at the blue eyes. "Frodo?" she replied. "Frodo Baggins?" Frodo got up, quickly gathering the mushrooms he had spilled all over the ground. Milly could see Merry Brandybuck running up the path. "Quick! Take these!" Frodo cried hurriedly, placing a pile of mushrooms in Milly's basket. Then he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the direction she had come from. "What's going on!?" Milly asked, trying her best to keep up with Frodo's pulling. "Were in the crops, stole mushrooms and now we have Maggot and his dogs after us!" Frodo explained, still running along. "You were stealing from Maggot's crops?" asked Milly. "Don't you?" retorted Frodo, still pulling the girl along. "Good point." Milly replied, for even she herself had been guilty of stealing a carrot or two from Farmer Maggot. "But why didn't you-Ah!"  
  
Milly's last sentence was cut off, as Frodo tripped over a stone, falling to the ground, spilling his mushrooms and pulling Milly face first into a mud-puddle. This time he didn't stop to help her. He got right back on his feet and kept running. "Wait for me, Frodo!" Milly heard as Merry ran by. Following him was Samwise Gamgee, who was carrying an enormous cabbage. Milly started to get up again, but the last of the boys was still to come. Peregrin Took, looking back in eager anticipation of Farmer Maggot, smacked right into Milly, pushing her back down into the mud. He fell in too, scattering his carrots and covering both Milly and himself with a big splash of muddy goo.  
  
"Well if it isn't a couple of theiven' young hobbits." the two heard a voice say. "And in a muddy mess too." Milly and Pippin exchanged frightened glances. Three large dogs stood by the farmer's side. "Now what do you children think you were doing taking my crops?" asked farmer Maggot, picking up Milly's mushroom filled basket and eyeing Pippin's carrots suspiciously. "It wasn't me!" cried Milly. "These are.........Pippin's things!"  
  
"Are not!" retorted Pippin hitting Milly in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Are too!" snapping Milly hitting Pippin back.  
  
"Are not!" cried Pippin, pushing Milly into the mud.  
  
Milly pushed Pippin right back. He tried to get up, but Farmer Maggot already had a good grip on his left ear, and Milly's right one. He pulled the children to their feet. "And here's a Took!" Maggot remarked, staring at Pippin. " Peregrin Took if I'm not mistaken. You fool, you'll barely be able to sit down when I'm through with you." Pippin's face went white with fear. So did Milly's. What would the farmer do to her? "And this here's a little hobbit girl-a Pudifoot if I'm not mistaken. What's your name Pudifoot?"  
  
Milly didn't answer. If the farmer didn't know her name, she didn't want him to. Maggot squeezed her ear harder. "Ahhh!" Milly cried out in pain. "Out with it girl. What's your name?" the farmer asked. Milly still didn't answer. "Milly. Her name is Milly Pudifoot." Pippin said, not realizing how important it was to Milly to be left anonymous. Milly shot him an evil glance.  
  
"Ah yes, Lumillia Pudifoot." the farmer continued. " Well I can't very well go about beatin' hobbit girls. We'll leave that to Mrs. Maggot." With that the farmer started dragging the two hobbits back to his home, leading them by the ears.  
  
"Mr. Maggot?" asked Pippin after a time. "Yes?" snuffed Maggot.  
  
"You see, I was just thinkin' since it's almost elevenist and all, that you would let us go home, and we could finish this business after we eat." Maggot laughed.  
  
"Fool of a Took." he spoke to himself.  
  
Milly recalled Frodo handing her the mushrooms. "Pippin's not as foolish as that Frodo-" She gasped, covering her mouth.  
  
"Who?" the farmer inquired. "There was more than two of you, who were they?" Milly looked at Pippin. Pippin looked at Milly. A confidential "don't-you-tell" glance passed between them. "We'll not tell sir. Nope, never." said Pippin. Suddenly Maggot lifted the two hobbit children clear of the ground, by their ears alone. Both cried out in pain. "'Twas Frodo Baggins," Pippin squeaked, "Merry Brandybuck and...and..."  
  
"Samwise Gamgee!" added Milly. The farmer put the hobbit children back on the ground. "That's better." he remarked, and continued to lead the children back to his house.  
  
Half an hour or so later, Milly and Pippin found themselves side by side, caked in mud, with sore bottoms and with their faces staring at the Maggot's front lawn. "And the next time you come on my property," the Farmer said. "I'll set my dog's on you!" With that, Farmer Maggot slammed the door.  
  
"Ouch!" remarked Pippin, rubbing his bottom and rising to his feet. Milly did likewise. "Well now you've done it Peregrin Took!" Milly yelled. "If it weren't for you I'd be at the Boffir's right now eating turnips!"  
  
"Me?!" replied young Pippin. " What did I do?"  
  
Milly glared. "Well..."  
  
Suddenly the Maggot's door opened again. A large teeth-baring dog came running at them. Both young hobbits made a mad dash towards the end of the lane. "And stay off!" they heard Farmer Maggot yell. The door slammed and the dog retreated.  
  
Milly caught her breath and continued. "You ran into me and knocked me down, and you gave Mr. Maggot my name."  
  
"But..he, ah.....he would have found out anyway." Pippin replied.  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would to!"  
  
Would not!"  
  
"Would to!"  
  
Milly tried to sit down, but realized her bottom was too sore. With a little yelp, she jumped back to her feet. "Why this is all Frodo's fault!" she declared to Pippin. "If he hadn't handed me those mushrooms I would have never been accused of stealing." Pippin didn't say anything. He couldn't accuse his friend, yet he didn't want Milly to know that it had been his idea to lead his friends stealing in Mr. Maggot's crop. He was too late. Milly could read his face like a book. "Why, it was your idea, wasn't it Peregrin?" she flared at him. "This is all your fault. I hate you! Everything they say about you is true! You are a fool and you don't have your head on straight!" With that the inflamed Milly Pudifoot whirled around and trotted back towards her home. Pippin stared at the ground, holding back tears. He wasn't really a fool. Was he? 


	2. Avoiding Tragedy

"And then that Peregrin said it wasn't his fault!" Milly spat at her friend Teldise Boffir. The two of them were walking to the post office to get their family mail. Teldise laughed. "Goodness Milly! Don't you realize that's the seventeenth time you've mentioned Pippin today?" Milly said nothing. She hadn't realized. Teldise continued. "I should be thinking you're taking a liking to that Took." Milly stared at her friend. She was shocked. "What? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you haven't stopped talking about him, and a few minutes ago you just said he was cute."  
  
Milly turned beat red. "I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did. Not more than three minutes ago you says to me, 'Teldise Boffir that Peregrin Took is the cutest hobbit I've ever seen."  
  
"I said he got me into a cute bit of trouble, that's all."  
  
Teldise smiled. She knew better. "Right Milly. Whatever you say..."  
  
Meanwhile Pippin had met up with Sam and Frodo, only to learn they had received the same punishment he had, except they got it from their guardians and not Mr. Maggot. "Yet Bilbo's worse that Maggot." commented Frodo, leaning against a tree. He was too sore to sit down. "Well I can assure you the Gaffer has no lighter a hand than Bilbo." said Sam. "With all due respect," Frodo continued. "I do not think we will be taking much of your advice from now on Pippin." Pippin sighed. He may have been only ten at the time, but he was already getting a reputation for being a troublemaker. "Well I missed elevenist and lunch while I was at Maggot's yesterday." Pippin replied. All the hobbits gasped. "You poor Took!" Frodo said. "Elevenist and lunch...." reflected Sam. "I do feel sorry for you Pippin."  
  
It was about this time that Merry came on the scene. "You!" he cried, pointing at Pippin. "You peahead! Thanks to you and your brilliant idea of stealing Maggot's crops, I'm going to half to stand at the table for the next three weeks! You fool of a Took!"  
  
"Mr. Brandybuck's really that bad?" asked Sam.  
  
"You wouldn't believe." retorted Merry.  
  
"Well you should have seen the beatin' Milly got yesterday. I'll warrant they'll be no chair under her for quite some time. " Pippin said.  
  
"Serves that girl right." added Merry. "She's got as big a Pudifoot temper as I've ever seen on a hobbit."  
  
"She must hate me." said Pippin. "She called me a fool and told me I don't have my head on straight."  
  
Merry smiled. "Pippin, everyone calls you a fool." The other's laughed. Pippin tried to, but his own thoughts were taking him far away. "Too bad." he thought to himself. "Milly is kind of cute."  
  
"Say," remarked Frodo after a silence, "Isn't it high time for lunch?"  
  
"Goodness, I'd think it is!" said Merry.  
  
"We best be gettin' home then." remarked Sam.  
  
With that all the hobbits made for their homes, with Merry going over to Pippin's for his noontime meal.  
  
Milly stood outside the gate to the Took residence. She had been standing there for awhile, not quite having the courage to go in. Teldise had told her to apologize to Pippin for calling him names and yelling at him, but now Milly was wondering if she could do it. Teldise might think she was using the opportunity as an excuse to see Pippin. "Whom I don't like." Milly had assured herself, even though she was having second thoughts. Besides, she wasn't one to apologize. "Alright Milly. Don't be proud." she said to herself. Finally, still shaky and nervous, Milly opened the gate and headed towards the round door.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Merry and Pippin were enjoying a light (well, light for hobbits) lunch. They were talking away as usual, when suddenly Merry jumped up from his bench. "Gracious!" he cried. "Maggot's coming!" Pippin scrambled to his feet and ran towards the window. Sure enough, there was Maggot, walking towards his front gate. "Uh oh!" he cried, looking around. "If he tells my parents what happened, they'll be no tellin' what will become of me!"  
  
"Well if you do die," said Merry. "Can I have that great toy of yours? You know that one that-"  
  
"Merry!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The hobbit's looked around. Suddenly something caught Merry's eye. "There!" he cried, dragging Pippin towards the broom closet. The two of them squeezed inside, just in time to avoid the knock on the door. One of Pippin's sister's came to answer it. "Yes?" Pippin heard her say. "No, Peregrin's not here. He was a moment ago. He might be in the back parlour. Yes, I'll go check. You can wait here in the kitchen." Miss Took headed off towards the back parlour.  
  
"Oh boy, did you hear that?" whispered Merry. "Maggot's in your kitchen!" Pippin shifted his weight nervously. Suddenly he bumped into a broom. He tried desperately to grab it, but it fell, hit Merry on the head and caused him to fall forward. Merry hit the door to the closet knocking it open which in turn, hit Milly who was standing on the other side, and flung her back into the wall. She gave a small yelp, just before falling into a lifeless heap on the floor. Pippin cringed. Merry gasped. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"She's dead Pippin!" Cried Merry, jumping to his feet. " You've killed Milly!" Pippin began to panic. "She's not dead!" he whined, more hoping than declaring the fact. "Look." he grabbed a pitcher of water and gave Milly a little splash on the face. "Here Milly! Wake up! There's a good hobbit! Come on! Ohh.."  
  
"Peregrin?! Peregrin Took is that you?! Let me in this instant."  
  
The hobbit boys turned towards the door. "Maggot!" they both whispered. "Quick! Over there!" Pippin shouted, pointing to the side window. He ran over, propped open the shudders and slipped right through. Merry picked up Milly, dashed across the room and quickly pushed her out. Then he himself went through the window. His furry feet disappeared merely seconds before Pippin's sister came back to answer the door.  
  
Meriadoc and Peregrin ran to the back of the house and into the woods. Only when the Took residence was out of sight did they stop to put Milly down and catch their breaths. They set the hobbit girl against a tree.  
  
"This is terrible!" Pippin whimpered. "We're murderers! We'll have to change our names and move to Bree! I'll be known as....Iggy Scruffel or something for the rest of my life!"  
  
"No, no, calm down Pippin. There's got to be something we can do!" Merry cried, even though he was also losing hope. Merry lifted Milly's arm. It dropped like a sack of lead weights. A large purple bump was swelling on her forehead. Things certainly didn't look bright. "Maybe we could revive her or wake her up." Pippin hopelessly suggested.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Merry retorted. "Reviving the dead. That's only something a wizard could do."  
  
(Disclaimer: All characters, settings and species concepts are the property of Tolkien , excluding Teldise and Milly, who are mine. I make no profit from my work except experience. Ü) 


	3. Foolishness

"Merry?"  
  
"Yes Pippin."  
  
"I don't think this is a very good idea." The two hobbits were hiding behind a hill outside Bag End. Gandalf was over visiting that weekend and his cart was parked conveniently outside the door. The two hobbits had dragged the unconscious Milly Pudifoot with them.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin asked again.  
  
"Yes Pippin."  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time we stole something from Gandalf's cart?" Merry shuddered. It had been their first encounter with the wizard. Merry had only taken an apple-or at least it had looked like an apple. It was really a magic potion bottle that contained fire powder. He and Pippin nearly blew up Frodo's house, and then spent the rest of the day cleaning various disgusting objects for Gandalf.  
  
"But this time we won't get caught." said Merry hopefully.  
  
"You said that last time." Pippin pointed out. Merry shushed him. They looked up towards the window of Bag End. They could see the wizard's top hatted shadow move away, until it got smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared.  
  
"There!" announced Merry, vaulting over the hill. Pippin followed him, eager to get the whole thing over with. The hobbits walked up to the cart. It was filled with various strange objects. "So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Pippin, picking up a round bluish object.  
  
"Ah.... something with the word revival on it or anything that looks promising." Merry replied. They started searching through the cart. "Ohh! What's this thing?" Pippin asked, intrigued by a long, glass bottle filled with liquid that turned many different colours in the light. Carelessly he popped the top off. "Pippin no!" Merry cried, but he was too late. A pale green choking cloud filled the air.  
  
Sometime later, Pippin gained consciousness. He was no longer outside, but in a guestroom of Bag End. Groggily he rose to a sitting position. "Cousin!" Frodo cried, walking over from a far corner of the room. "Thank goodness you're awake. Gandalf said it would wear off after awhile." Pippin rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's Merry?"  
  
"One of you deployed a wizard gas. Merry got a bigger whiff of it than you did. He'll be out a little while longer."  
  
Pippin opened his eyes again. There, directly across the room was Milly Pudifoot, resting peacefully in bed. "Milly!" Pippin cried. At this moment Gandalf walked in.  
  
"She'll be quite fine." he said. "Though the same can't be said for you and Merry." Pippin whimpered, slouching down in his bed. "Luckily young Milly here is only suffering from a bump on the head, though I must say it is a mighty good one. What did you do? Hit her with a Mithril hammer?"  
  
Pippin swallowed. He sorrowfully explained the whole story to the wizard, starting right back to the time at Maggot's field.  
  
"I see." the wizard replied. "Well I've fixed her up good. She should be just as well in the morning. Now what to do about you and Merry." Pippin's eyes grew wide. Gandalf was very talented- talented at coming up with unique and horrible punishments.  
  
"Come now Gandalf, don't be two hard on my poor cousins here. They were just trying to help a friend, that's all." said Frodo.  
  
"Yes!" added Pippin hopefully. "Yes, we were! Listen to Frodo! You like Frodo! He's a good cousin!" Pippin sat up, put his arm around Frodo and flashed Gandalf a please-don't-hurt-me smile. The wizard snarled. "You will learn Frodo," he said. "That some deeds can not go unpunished. Fooling with wizardry could have gotten these hobbits killed which is a much harder fate than that that I will bestow upon them." Pippin's smile faded. He wasn't going to die at least, but he was going to have to endure something. "I should think," continued the wizard. "That it would be wise to let your father handle this one Peregrin. I am not in the position to punish you today." Pippin's eyes grew the widest they could go. Not his father! Get anyone involved but Paladin Took! Anyone at all. Quickly Pippin reflected on all his misdeeds of the past few days.  
  
#1. Stealing from Maggot.  
  
#2. Somehow getting Milly involved.  
  
#3. Not telling father about stealing from Maggot.  
  
#4. Running away that morning.  
  
#5. Knocking Milly unconscious.  
  
#6. Sneaking about in Gandalf's cart.  
  
#7. Opening gas cloud.  
  
In short, things did not look bright to young Peregrin. "Come," said Gandalf. "Let's take you home."  
  
Paladin grumbled to himself. Farmer Maggot had come to visit him earlier in the day and had only left a few minutes ago. He had made Paladin pay for his lost vegetables, and lectured him on how his son was turning out. "He's a real fool." Maggot had said. "You better knock some sense into that Peregrin Took, or there's no telling how he'll turn out." Paladin had been greatly offended. He knew how to raise his son, and he'd make sure everyone in the Shire knew it....just as soon as young Pippin came home.  
  
"Knock, Knock." came at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Paladin thought, rising from his chair. He opened the door to reveal Pippin, his collar being held by the wizard Gandalf. "Ahh, Peregrin." said Paladin. Pippin cringed at the use of his full name. He knew that meant trouble. His father continued. "I've been waiting for you to come home...." 


	4. Expect the Unexpected

The door shut behind Pippin with a click that echoed through the hall. Paladin stood before his son, hands on hips, a glare of disappointment streaming from his eyes. Pippin didn't dare look up. He knew from experience that that would only put him in more trouble. "Peregrin, Peregrin, Peregrin!" His father spat, emphasizing the "P's.". "What in middle-earth am I going to do with you?" A wave of giggles could be heard from the left hand side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Pippin could see his sisters, all three of them, with their heads lined up peeking out of the corner of the doorway. He bit his lip.  
  
"You know," Paladin said after awhile. "Farmer Maggot stopped by earlier." Pippin stared at the floor. "He said something about you messing about in his crops, and with Lumillia Pudifoot no doubt!" Paladin looked at his son, expecting a reply. No answer came. "Peregrin, what in the shire were you thinking?! You know farmer Maggot hates young hobbits in his field! And you didn't even tell me about it! You said nothing! So when Farmer Maggot came over this morning he made me look like a fool! He called you a fool Pip! My son, Peregrin Took, called a fool by a fellow hobbit!" Pippin held back the tears that were swelling in his eyes. How come he always got himself into situations like this? It's not like he wanted to get himself into trouble, but he always seemed to-somehow.  
  
His father continued. "And the next thing I know, Gandalf shows up, tells me you knocked Lumillia unconscious, stole from his cart, I have to pay him off, and you didn't tell me about any of that either!" Pippin wanted to protest, say he didn't have the chance or the courage to tell his father anything, but he didn't get the opportunity. "Why, oh why are you such a fool Peregrin?! Why?" Paladin cried. This was too much. Pippin could feel the tears overflowing in his eyes. He tried his best to keep them back, but one of them escaped his grasp and found its way down his cheek. Pippin whipped it off quickly with the back of his palm. Paladin started to pace again.  
  
There was a long suspenseful pause, filled only by the sound of the Thain's shoes tapping on the floor. "Well Pippin," he finally said with a sigh. "You and I both know that Milly didn't really have anything to do with this mess." He got down on his knees so to speak to the hobbit boy at his own level. "Did she?" he asked. Pippin shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to words. "So there's only one thing to do. You deserve a good whipping, but that can wait. First you've got to go and tell the Pudifoots' what really happened concerning their daughter!"  
  
With that said, Pippin found himself up bright and early the next day. He got no breakfast (Paladin said that could wait too) but was promptly dragged to the Pudifoots', with his head kept down the whole way. The walk was long and hard, for the hobbit boy was little and hungry, and his father was eager and impatient. Before Pippin knew it, he was staring at the Pudifoots' front gate.  
  
"This is for your own good son." Paladin said. Pippin had a hard time believing it. He wanted to run in all directions at once, but instead he found his father and his feet urging him forward.  
  
"Knock, knock" went the door. It was opened promptly by Mrs. Pudifoot. She didn't look pleased to see Tooks at her front door. "Yes?" she scoffed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Peregrin here has come to do some explaining Mrs. Pudifoot." Paladin replied. The Mrs's expression turned from one of unfriendliness to surprise. "Oh! Well by all means then," she said. "Come in."  
  
Paladin and Pippin entered the house. Mrs. Pudifoot motioned for them to step into the kitchen, but Paladin refused the offer. "No thank you ma'am." He said. "Peregrin and I have come for the sole reason of explaining the circumstances of the last few days. That's all." The Mrs's nodded. There was an odd pause.  
  
"Well speak up boy!" Paladin shouted at his son. Pippin felt himself tremble. "I-I…" he stuttered. His father gave him a hard nudge with his arm. Pippin tried again. "I…..I was the one who got Milly in trouble."  
  
It was at that moment that young Milly, wakened by the sound of Paladin's yell, entered the doorway into the front hall. She had a large purple bruise on her forehead, and though her mother had instructed her to stay in bed all day, the hobbit girl was stubborn. She convinced herself she was fine, and began to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"And then Maggot came and found us." Pippin continued. "I just bumped into her and…."  
  
Milly surveyed the scene a little farther. She had heard stories about the Thain's harsh punishments, and she could tell by the tremble in Pippin's voice that he knew that he was going to get punished too. He looked so pathetic, standing next to his huge father, and Mrs. Pudifoot, mumbling out words he didn't want to say. Milly couldn't stand there and let Pippin take the blame. She couldn't let him get beaten on her account. Something pulled at her little hobbit heartstrings, and before she knew it, Milly found herself stepping forward.  
  
Pippin stopped talking, partially out of the shock of seeing Milly, partially out of seeing the bruise on her head. The elders turned in the little hobbit girl's direction.  
  
"I did it." Milly squeaked. Silence followed. "I got myself in trouble. Pippin had nothing to do with it." The elders were shocked. Pippin was more so. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Why was Milly doing this? "You see," Milly continued. "I was stealing from Maggot's crops too. All by myself, and I ran into Pippin. So it's not his fault that I got in trouble."  
  
Paladin seemed less convinced, or at least he didn't want to believe the girl as much as Mrs. Pudifoot did. "And how do you explain that nasty bruise on your head, Lumillia?" Milly's eye's grew wide. She hadn't though of this. "Well…" she started. "I……"  
  
"She came over to visit yesterday." aided Pippin.  
  
"Right." Milly continued. "I came over because…….I fell….and hit my head on the road! And I needed help."  
  
"Yes!" joined in Pippin. He was beginning to see what Milly was doing. "But she passed out when we got her inside."  
  
"And so then I found myself wide awake at Bag End, and heard that Pippin had made up this great big story."  
  
"Well why on middle-earth did you do that?" asked Mrs. Pudifoot. Pippin thought fast on his feet. "Because…..I didn't want Milly to get in trouble. After all she did ruin one of her good dresses when she fell." The Mrs. Nodded. She was hooked. Paladin would take more work.  
  
"But what about what Gandalf told me, about you trying to revive Milly with a gas cloud?"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Mrs. Pudifoot. "What's this?" Pippin lowered his head. He wasn't about to turn Merry in on that one. "I was just trying to help." He whispered. Paladin's face grew dim. He spoke up. "Help were you? You did a lot more than help Milly!"  
  
"But by the sounds of it Mr. Took, it seems that this whole situation is a big misunderstanding." Mrs. Pudifoot offered. "And my little Lumillia here would never lie to her mother. Isn't that right Lumillia?" Milly nodded her head gravely. Now that she had admitted to part of the crime, she wasn't sure if she was to be punished. "There now Mr. Thain." Continued Mrs. Pudifoot. "I'm glad we got that all figured out." The Thian flashed Mrs. Pudifoot a fake smile. "Good day to you Mrs. Pudifoot." He said, then exited out the door. Pippin followed in his wake. Just before he left, he let a little wave go at Milly, which made the injured girl smile. The door shut with a click.  
  
"Well now," said Mrs. Pudifoot. "I'm glad you had the courage to admit your faults my dear. I'll see to it that you get your share of punishments, extra chores and such, just as soon as you are better. Now off to bed with you! Let's get you back to good health!" Milly quickly hurried back into her room.  
  
Meanwhile outside on the road, Paladin began talking to Pippin. "I never would have thought it." He said. "I was quite inclined to believe the contrary of that situation." Pippin smiled then, a sweet smile that beamed across his face. "Don't get too happy." His father continued. "You still stole from Maggot and you still went snooping in Gandalf's cart. You're not off the hook yet Peregrin." The smile faded like a bouquet of week old flowers. Paladin laughed then, recalling a day when he had done the exact same thing-that fading smile after a torrent of troublesome behavior. "Cheer up Pippin." He added. "I did similar things when I was a young hobbit myself. I'll go easy on you. Just this once."  
  
Pippin did cheer up then, and let a faint glimpse of the old smile creep back onto his face. He wondered why Milly had done that for him. He wondered what Merry would say when he told him….wait…better not do that. Merry might tease the heck out of him for all eternity. He wondered what Frodo would say, or Gandalf. Suddenly Pippin's smile faded. He had forgotten he had told Gandalf everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story minus Teldise, Milly and Mrs. Pudifoot. All others are the property of the Tolkien Estate. I am borrowing them simply to gain writing experience. I make no profit from my work.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know that most of us think of Paladin as a big mean hobbit abuser, but I decided to soften his character a bit, just for a refreshing change. -neoli 


	5. Good Intentions

Back at home, Pippin was rather beside himself. His father had given him what he deserved, and he had not been happy about it, but his troubles spand more on the wizard Gandalf now. Wizards were clever. Pippin knew that. And to pretend he had lied to wizard had not crossed him as a bright idea. He resolved to do what he usually did. He would ask Merry for advice.  
  
It would be ludicrous to say that this was a bright idea either, for Merry was very upset to see his Took cousin, having blamed him for the additional punishment he received on awaking to Gandalf at Bag End. Even so, he watched silently as Pippin came up his front walk. The Took knocked timidly.  
  
Merry opened the door. He said nothing, just stood there silently with a hobbity attempt at an evil glare on his face. Pippin shrunk a half inch. "Hallo Merry." He peeped. Merry's eyebrows lowered. "What are you doing here Pip?" he asked. "I don't want to talk to you after all that's happened." Pippin sighed. "I'm afraid I've gotten us into more trouble than you think." He said.  
  
Merry's eyes grew wide. "W-We?" he stuttered. "We?! Who said anything about we? You mean YOU got yourself into more trouble." Pippin shook his head slowly. "No, I mean I got us into more trouble." He said. Merry stamped his foot, then impatiently ushered his cousin through the door.  
  
Pippin explained everything….Gandalf dragging him home, seeing his father, the incident at the Pudifoot house, and finally, Milly's story. Merry was not impressed. "Oh goodness Pippin!" he cried. "She saved you from your father but she's gotten us into a terrible mess with that wizard Gandalf." In his thoughts Merry was starting to see himself being turned into a toad, a snake or…..something worse. Pippin hung his head. "What are we going to do?" he sobbed. Merry hung his head too.  
  
Teldise threw a stone at the Pudifoot's back window, her brown curls bobbing as she did so. It hit the glass, making a small "tick" sound, and landed in the garden. Nothing happened. She tried again. This time, the window was opened by a tired and sour Lumillia Pudifoot. "Milly!" Teldise cried, thrilled with seeing her friend again. Milly shushed her. "Be quiet," she snapped. "Mother will here you." Teldise bit her lip, looked cautiously around, and then spoke up again. "Where have you been?" she whispered. "I haven't seen you in nearly a week. I heard you got injured and all, but I didn't think it would be so horrible that it would take you a week to get better." Milly scowled. "I've been fine for nearly three days now." She scoffed. "Mother won't let me out of the house. Says I 'ought to do some chores first…make up for the trouble of the past few days." Teldise looked confused. She hadn't heard anything about Milly getting in trouble. "But you haven't done anything." She pointed out. "You said that Peregrin Took ran into you and-"  
  
"I don't want to discuss it Teldise. Now go away."  
  
"But Milly I just wanted to see if you-"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
With that, Milly slammed the window shut. Teldise stood stunned for a few moments, not quite sure what to think. She gave a defiant "Humph." and walked away.  
  
"You go to the front door Pip."  
  
"How come I have to go to the front door? This was your idea!"  
  
"Was not! Now hurry up!"  
  
"But you always make me go first! Why can't you-"  
  
"Boys, what's the problem?"  
  
Bilbo Baggins stood on his front porch, looking out into the yard. There, arguing at the gate, was Merry and Pippin. Both of them were taken back quite a bit at seeing Bilbo.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Baggins." Merry said. "We'se were just discussing….."  
  
"The weather." Pippin added. Bilbo gave them a suspicious look. "The weather?" he asked. "Sounded to me like you were up to no good. Now tell me what you were really up to." Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. Between that glance they decided it was better to tell the truth than to get themselves into more trouble. "We were looking for Gandalf." Merry sighed. Bilbo's expression stayed the same, suspicious and untrusting. "Gandalf?" he sputtered. "Why, he only stopped by for a stay last night. Says he's got some urgent business to attend to. Was only here for a few hours if I remember correctly." Pippin's face lit up. "A-a few hours?!" he gasped. "You mean he's gone then?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite far away by now. Probably off in some distant corner of the world. Why do you ask?" But Bilbo never got an answer. The two hobbit boys were already on their way, skipping and shouting in joy as they ran down the shire path.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Happy eleventh birthday!!" Everybody cheered. Pippin stood up, face beaming and full of pride. Usually he didn't like being the center of attention, since it was always for the wrong reasons. But today, Pippin was blowing out his birthday candles with all his friends and family watching, and he didn't mind at all.  
  
He had spent the past few weeks picking out the perfect presents for all his friends and relatives. His personal relations were on the top on his list. His sisters got one bracelet each, to his father he gave an empty journal and his mother received a new apron, which she declared to be, "as lovely as the little hobbit who gave it to me."  
  
In the end, a map of the Shire went to Frodo, Sam got a pack of cucumber seeds, and Merry got a pinch of pipeweed that Pippin had stolen from his father's supply pouch. There were feather pens and odd little tidbits that went to other friends and relatives of Pippins, even the daughters and sons of his parent's friends. By the end of it, the little Took was nearly out of gifts to give. Yet there was one gift that Pippin didn't know who to give to. It was a dainty thing, certainly not appropriate for any of his boy friends…dear no! But perhaps it was appropriate for a little hobbit girl. Perhaps it was appropriate for Milly. With that in mind, Peregrin Took headed off to the old Pudifoot residence once again.  
  
He arrived a few minutes later and went to knock on the door. Milly opened it before he got the chance. She was not in a good mood. "What do you want?" Milly asked, hands on hips, a dishrag in one. Pippin searched to find words. "Well…I mean…um…you…..that is…..I~"  
  
"You what?" retorted the hobbit girl.  
  
"I just…..I wanted to thank you and give you~"  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For that day last week, and give you-"  
  
"Well you may be thankful for it Pippin, but I most certainly am not!"  
  
Pippin froze for a moment. He fingered the object behind his back nervously.  
  
"Ah….okay." he finally said. Milly was running out of patience with the boy.  
  
"Saving you from that father of yours was the worst thing I ever did Pippin, the worst thing I ever did. I never want to see you again, ever! Don't even try to come back again!"  
  
Milly slammed the door in young Perigrin's face.  
  
Pippin stood on the front step for awhile, not sure what to do. Mostly, he was trying to hold back his tears. "A grown hobbit doesn't cry, a grown hobbit doesn't cry." He kept whispering to himself. It didn't work. After one tear escaped from his eye, the rest came tumbling down. Pippin left the gift on the front step, stared at the door for a moment, then quietly retreated for home. 


	6. A Letter from Milly

"So what are you going to say?" "I don't know." "Oh common Milly, it's not everyday that you receive such a nice present from a boy." "Not to mention such a pretty one at that." The three girls sat around the table, all propped up on their elbows. There, sitting on the clean wood surface was the same object that Milly had found on her doorstep that morning; a little wooden music box. Adorned with a simple blue bird that rotated on a wire as the music played, and a walking song that chanted after the knob had been turned, the gift was one of the prettiest things Milly had ever received. Now her, Teldise and Diamond were sitting around the Pudifoot table, pondering over the task of writing a thank you letter to Pippin. "You should write something terribly romantic." commented Teldise. Milly scowled. "Why on earth would I do that? It's a birthday present, nothing more. Nothing less." Diamond spoke up. "Try this." Milly set herself in a writing position, pen propped up over paper. Diamond continued as Milly scribbled down what she said. "Dear Pippin," "Oh! Use his full name. It's so much more polite to use someone's full name!" Butted in Teldise. Diamond smiled. "Good idea." She said. Milly got out a new piece of paper. "Dear Peregrin," Diamond continued. "Thank you ever so much for the pretty bluebird music box that plays such a lovely, lovely song. I enjoyed it ever so much. It's very pretty." Teldise snickered. Diamond seemed a little offended. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh nothing," said Teldise. "Except for the fact that that letter sounds more like a piece of poetry than a thank you note." She broke into giggles. "Try making it simple." "But not too simple." added Diamond. "And say what you really want to say. Pippin's an awfully nice boy. No matter what you say, he won't take it the wrong way." "Unless you speak poetically," "In which case he may think you're being love like," "Which you did state you didn't want to be," "Unless you're trying to be romantic but-" "PLEASE!" cut in Milly. "I'm the one writing the letter here. It should be my decision." She scribbled down a few words on a new sheet of paper. "There!" she pronounced, passing the letter around to her friends. "Why, that's sheer brilliance!" exclaimed Diamond. "I couldn't have put it better myself." "Amazing!" commented Teldise. "Simply amazingly written."  
  
"Brilliant?" asked Pippin. Merry nodded energetically. "That's was they said Pip, and I ain't sure what they meant by it but that's what one of them said." Pippin was confused. First he had been left in tears at the Pudifoot door, then he had thought that all was lost, and now his best friend showed up and told him he had been spying at the Pudifoot window when he heard the most remarkable things. "So you're sure they're sending a letter then?" asked Pippin. Merry nodded. "And they were going to make it love like at first?" Merry nodded again, obviously enjoying the warped expressions on Pippin's face. "Are you sure?" Pippin blurted out. Merry nodded again. "Yes, yes, I'm sure you fool of a Took! Stop asking me to clarify. Now go and put on a clean pair of trousers, because there is no way you want to be seen at the door lookin' like that!" Pippin cautiously started to go down the hall, not certain if he was being suckered in by cousin or not. In the end however, he decided that he would rather be safe than sorry, and slowly opened the door of his room. "You better be tellin' the truth, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Because if you're not.." He shut the bedroom door, his mind having failed him for words again.  
  
Merry didn't care. He had other plans. As soon as the bedroom door shut with a resounding click, he made fast way for the front door, knocking down Pearl and a glass vase as he went. "Merry!" yelled Pearl as the boy flew past. "You better come back here or I'll-" No such luck. Merry was off like a flash, running, running, panting for breath and running some more. Finally, after a good ten minutes at full speed, he came across the door to Bag End, and knocked on the green painted surface. "Frodo! FRODO!" he yelled. Bilbo opened the door. "Heaven's sake boy, whatever is it? Is there a fire or something else that needs urgent attending to? If not, I wouldn't go stirring up the neighbourhood with screaming such as that." Merry thought for a moment, and lowered his voice. "If you please sir," he said. "I need to speak to Frodo right away." Bilbo gave him a suspicious look, but decided to give in anyway. "I don't like that look in your eyes boy." he said, as he left down the hall. A few minutes later, Frodo was in the doorway. Merry didn't wait for him to speak. "Quick Frodo!" he nearly whispered. "Get a walkin' stick or somethin' because Pippin's goin' to receive a brilliant letter from Milly and it's bound to be a hilarious occasion!" Frodo raised an eyebrow. "You ran all the way from the Took residence just to tell me this?" Merry nodded. "You are a strange creature Meriadoc. However if you say this is an important issue, I will be more than glad to accompany you back." "Great!" said Merry. He grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him out the door. Frodo laughed as he did so. "You're really all worked up about this, aren't you Merry?" "Yes, yes! Now come on, there's no time to loose!" "But Merry," cried Frodo, between laughing and being dragged along. "The Took's house is that way, not over here! We're going the wrong-"  
  
Merry knocked on Samwise's door, Frodo's arm still in his right hand. The Gaffer opened it. "Hullo is Sam there?" Merry asked in a hurry. Mr. Gamgee gave the two panting boys a suspicious, yet smiling look. "Looks like there's something that needs knowin' about I assume?" he laughed and pointed behind the pair. There stood Sam, curious and covered with dirt from his garden. "Sam!" cried Merry and Frodo in unison. "Meriadoc." Samwise addressed. "Mr. Frodo." Merry grabbed Sam's hand and started running away from the door. "Thank you!" yelled Frodo back to the Gaffer. The old man laughed as he watched the three boys dart away over the hill.  
  
Needless to say, Sam was very confused. "What's going on?" he baffled. "Pippin's going to receive a letter from Milly!" explained Merry. "Really?" inquired Sam. "About what?" Merry stopped running, forcing the other two boys to jerk forward rather harshly. "Well then." He said. "I don't rightly know." He started running again, pulling his laughing friends along in his wake. Soon they arrived at the Took doorstep, but they didn't knock. Perhaps they should have, but instead the trio of hobbits burst through the door, scrambled down the hallway and raced into the kitchen. There they rushed to arrange themselves peacefully about the table, trying their best to look like they had just casually strolled in. Frodo picked up an apple, Sam pretended to occupy himself with the fire, while Merry...well, he generally didn't know what to do, so whistled a song and looked about the room. This was the pathetic scene that Pippin walked into, dressed in new trousers and all.  
  
"Frodo?" he curiously asked. "Sam? How in the blazes did you get here so quick?" Guilty looks were exchanged around the table. "Oh!" pipped up Merry. "They were's just passin' by so I invited them in on a...spring of a moment decision." Pippin eyed both Frodo and Sam suspiciously. "And you Sam," he asked. "How did you come to get so much dirt on you?" "I ah..I.um,...ah...I fell in a puddle!" he finally proclaimed. "Yes! I fell in a puddle!" It was quite obvious that the Took wasn't buying the story.  
  
Yet, low and behold, he didn't have much time to ponder the situation, for, as the day was moving at quite a fast pace, it was only a few moments later that another visitor arrived at the door. This time there was a knock. "I'll get it!" cried Merry, Sam, Frodo and a very startled Pippin all at the same time. In spite of it all, Pippin was indeed the first one to answer the door. "Letter," said the postmaster hobbit. "Letter for a Mr. Pereegrine Took." "Peregrin." Frodo corrected. Merry elbowed him, disposing a shut-up look in the Baggin's direction. "That would be me." Pippin stated. He signed the usual papers, thanked the postmaster hobbit and struggled to nudge his older cousins back so he could shut the door. No sooner than he had done so, all havoc broke loose.  
  
"What's it say? What's it say?" Merry inquired, impatiently squeezing past Sam to get a better look at the envelope. Pippin opened it slowly, carefully removed the paper, and displayed the following note in front of him:  
  
Dear Pippin,  
  
Thanks.  
  
~Milly 


End file.
